


The Woods

by Unicorn_scissorluv



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, For a Friend, Idiots in Love, Love, Road Trips, Secret Crush, Soft Jade West, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_scissorluv/pseuds/Unicorn_scissorluv
Summary: Jade has just broken up with Beck and decided to go on a trip away. She takes Tori with her as she dosnt wanna be alone. Yet she dosnt expect feelings to happen....but they doStory is completed. July 2020
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victorious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious/gifts).



Get Away Chapter 1:

Jade was feeling stressed. Stressed and flat and didn't know what to do. She had just broken up with Beck and it was summer break and she just didn't know what to do. Usually her plans will be hang out with Beck. But she can't cos they have broken up. 

She goes online to The Slap to check everyone's statuses.  
Andre and Beck seem to be hanging out alot together during this break. So looks like no hanging out with Andre, unless she wants to be near Beck too....ugh no thanks. No way. Its a shame though, Andre is really the only guy she can tolerate in the group. 

Jade then decides to look at Cat's profile. Oh well looks like she is out of town. At her Nona's for a while, travelling back and forth to her parents once they get out of the mental hospital with Cat's brother. Jade rolls her eyes and groans,that'll be right....of course Cat is busy. Yes the bubbly red head can be annoying at times but right now she is really the only friend Jade can handle right now. And besides she did kinda need her oldest best friend which Cat is, even though Jade hates to admit it.

Just for satisfaction,Jade checks Robbie's profile. Well he is in town with Rex....but there is no way in hell that Jade will voluntarily hang out with Robbie alone. That is just a massive no.

So that just leaves one more person. The one she pretends to hate yet actually dosnt mind spending time with....Tori Vega. She looks up Tori's profile and sees she is in town. Along with multiple status's saying her parents are yet again MIA and she is stuck at the house with Trina all alone.

Basically begging anyone at all to let her out,to help her get away from her overly desperate for attention,overbearing older sister. 

Well, well, well....Jade thinks to herself,it can't be that bad to hang out with Vega. She does actually have a fun time with Tori on the rare few occasions that they have hung out one-on-one.

Without any further thinking. Jade picks up her phone and dials Tori's number.

'Hey,Vega,wanna go on a trip with me for summer??'....

😊💋


	2. Adventure Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Tori trying to figure themselves out and each other.

Well Tori had to admit she was surprised that Jade had even called her. But even so she was so desperate to leave Trina that anything sounded good. Including going out with Jade for a few days. And to be honest. She quiet enjoys one-on-one time with Jade. She likes the goth being sweeter and softer when it is just the both of them. And now that she has broken up with Beck for good,Tori knows Jade is happier and more positive about fun and adventure when she is alone with Tori, so Tori can't wait for their trip together.

Jade and Tori agreed to meet at Tori's house the next day at 6Am. Yes it was early but they decided at that time so that Trina wasn't awake to snoop and ask questions. Tori fell asleep that night excited to see what the next 3 days of the trip had in store for them.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Tori woke up to the sound of her alarm. The day is here. The trip of a lifetime....or so it felt like,especially with Jade....   
Jade the geourgeous goth that she is afraid of how much time she actually spends thinking of her, though she would never admit it.  
Tori quickly got dressed and showered. Chucked enough clothes, undies and sanitary supplies to last 3 days and waited at the door for the doorbell to ring.

Tori only had to wait 10 minutes. 

Ding dongggggg!!!!!.....  
Tori opened the door and her mouth automatically dropped.

'Wow she looks amazing and it's super early, how?? Tori thought to herself immediately self conscious of how she looked.   
Jade looked stunning in a black leather jacket, of course. Black stockings topped with a black mini skirt. Her hair falling messily, yet cute around her shoulders and face.

'Ready Vega?',Jade says interrupting Tori's thoughts.

'Yea,uhh let's go'. Tori stuttered in reply

Jade helped Tori get her small suitcase in the back of her car and they both got in the car ready for their adventure together.

'I hope you have enough stuff, we are going to the woods, a quiet little apartment and camp area, where I used to go with my dad and mum, ya know...before they broke up', Jade says looking at Tori.

Tori looks up sadly at Jade in response.

'Its okay Vega, I'm okay.....Its my spot now. My thinking area, a..a...and Jade stuttered.  
I thought it would be nice to share it with you,if that's okay?', Jade says almost pleading Tori in hopes she would stay with her.

'Yes,of course it's okay, I can't wait to go, Jade!!', Tori replies happily.

'Well we better get going then, no time to waste',Jade replies.

And with that they drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some more Jori. Tryna figure out their love life


	3. Feelings are a scary thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Jori figuring out that they are actually totally and utterly in love with each other

Well here we are Vega', Jade says walking into the apartment with Tori in tow. 'Make yourself at home, there should be water and food in the fridge,you can put your stuff in the room on the right,there is a bed there for you with fresh sheets and stuff,....but I was thinking. It looks fine outside tonight,so would you wanna sleep under the stars with me, i do have 2 sleeping bags, freshly washed....Oh shit I'm babbling, I'm sorry, I'm just so excited being here, I need this trip, you know that, don't you Tori, it's been so so hard lately,' 

Jade eventually stops walking and turns to Tori as she says the last few words, looking into those liquid caramel brown eyes.  
Why does Tori make her feel this way,when she just babbles and let's all her feeling come out.....

'Its okay Jade', Tori interrupts. 'I get it and yes I would love to sleep under the star's tonight with you, it'll be fun...and if you do want to talk about it, I'm here for you, I promise.....okay',Tori says softly putting her arm softly on Jades shoulder. 

Jade dosnt seem to move out of Tori grip. 

'Thanks Tori,honestly....It means alot', Jade says smiling.  
'Anyways enough about the feelings,let's cook some food, I'm starving', Jade grumbles.

'Yes let's cook!', Tori agrees.

Eventually it was night time and Jade and Tori headed out to the camping spot. They made a fire,pretty quick as Jade already has experience and plenty of practice. They cooked up some vegan burgers as Jade is vegan and ate them up whilst talking.

'You know Vega, it's actually really nice hanging out with you, just don't tell anyone I said that or I'll kill you.

'Yes,I know that Jade,your secret is safe with me,whatever we talk about these nights will be between you and I okay,Tori replies,'so you can tell me anything, I won't judge..

'Why are you like this Tori? why are you so nice to me,after all I put you through,after everything I have done. Why is that you be so nice to me ??'

But Jades question got unanswered as they were interrupted by rain.

'Oh no,Tori said,you said it was gonna be fine tonight. 

'Oh I didn't know,Tori',Jade replies.  
'Hey come huddle under this umbrella I got,it'll pass soon.  
So Tori did and soon enough the rain passed.

Tori quickly realized how close she was to the pretty goth so she scooted aside and sat down back at her original position. A log next to the one Jade was sitting on. 

'You alright,Tori?', Jade asked surprised.

'You know Jade that's the first time you have actually asked me a question before I asked if you are okay',Tori said trying to hide her nervousness from Jade about the close contact they just shared.

'Well answer it then',Jade replies, 'are you okay Vega,you got up quick away from me,did something happen??' ,Jade says.

'Oh no,no....nothing's wrong Jade,I just thought you needed space', Tori replied quickly careful not to offend the raven haired beauty.

'No,not tonight.....can you please sit with me,next to me, Jade says,almost desperately,surprising herself....knowing only Tori will understand.

Tori gets up and sits next to her.

Jade goes on,'ever since I broke up with Beck,I've been thinking,why does everyone leave me,first my dad....my mum hates me now. We always fight. Then Beck and I have always fought. Then no other friend seems to undetstand me. Cat is always oblivious. Andre will always be on Becks side and well Robbie is.....Robbie. Its like no one gets it ya know. What it's like to be left on the outside looking in. What it feels like to be left alone with no one to turn too,Jade finishes with tears in her eyes.

'Hey, hey, shhh please don't cry, it's okay, I'm here and I won't leave you Jade, I promise. I'm always here and I always will be,Tori says pulling Jade into a hug. 'I know exactly what it's like,my parents arnt all that great either,and it seems as though my mum's having an affair with dad's cop partner,Tori says quietly.

'Omg Tori I had no idea, whispered Jade, 'I'm so sorry.

'I'm sorry too,Tori replies. 'You deserve better, Beck wasn't good enough for you, you deserve someone who will make you smile always, not cry, I see how upset you were with him,you made the right decision, even if it dosnt feel like it now, it will in time', Tori says whilst stroking Jades hair as she says on Toris lap.

Tori is aware of how close she is to Jade. How Jade is letting Tori touch her.

'Okay Vega', Jade whispers in between tears.

Soon they fall asleep together cuddling.

Tori wakes up in the middle of the night. Noticing Jades arms wrapped around her torso. 

Friends cuddle each other all the time,right?? 

She thinks to herself. Soon enough she has drifted off to sleep again.


	4. Afraid of feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is full of angst...so enjoy

Tori woke up to the sound of Jade moving around. Packing her sleeping bag into her car and getting in the front seat.

'Hey, Jade,wait where are you going??', Tori says running up to the car.

'Vega!, I just need some space', Jade replies not looking at Tori.

'Look,I know your lonely and want someone to want you, well I do want you,so be brave and want me back, Tori says desperate to have Jade to stay with her. 

But nothing stopped Jade, she just drove off.

'Great looks like I'm here all alone,Tori thought to herself.

Jade just had to get out of their. Away from Tori. What just happened last night. Why did it happen. Why does Jade feel this way all of sudden . Scared, nervous to be near Tori. So scared that she had to leave her alone at the trip that she decided to take them on. Jade felt bad she left the liquid caramel brown eyes Latina alone. But it was her fault Tori made her feel that way. And she was scared. For the first time in her life Jade West was scared and it was all because of Tori Vega.

Tori just walked around and around. Exploring the area of The Woods but not truley absorbing it. All she could think of was Jade. Why did she feel she did something wrong, when Jade was the one who asked Tori to sit with her. When Jade iniated the hug when she was crying and also when Jade opened up to her. When Jade iniated the cuddle all night. So why does Tori feel like she invaded Jades space?  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Jade eventually came back at what seemed like 5:30pm. It was getting dark and Tori was hungry.

'Hey Vega, I'm sorry I walked out like that, I just needed space, I'm sorry I should of talked to you, but I don't want to pull you down with me, with my unpleasant baggage.   
'But I'm here now and I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me'.

'Of course, Jade!, I get it, it's okay.....I just thought i did something wrong?'  
Tori responded immediately.

'No Tori,never blame yourself, I'm just really emotional right now, 'umm let's have dinner and have a sleep'. 'Its been a big day', Jade says.

Both avoiding the words that they both heard Tori say as Jade drove away that morning. too afraid to admit what they feel.  
\---------------------------------‐-----------------------------  
After dinner and a lot of sugary drinks. Tori and Jade were laughing at everything and anything. It was raining outside so they decided to sleep at the small apartment tonight.   
Then Jade had the sugar crash, it hit her hard and she started bursting into tears.

Sad at the fact that whilst she was driving around she already had an argument with her mother and she saw that Beck was posing with Alyssa Vaughn on The Slap. And she was confused about Tori. All she could do was cry. 

And of course Tori rushed over to comfort her.

'Hey, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here', Tori says rubbing her back and letting Jade lay on her lap.

Jade told her about the fight with her mum and about Beck.

'Yes, parents suck, Tori replies,'my parents haven't even contacted me, and forget about Beck, he is an idiot for not seeing how great you are', Tori says playing with Jades hair and rubbing her back.

Tori is so comforting and Jade feels loved for the first time in forever,so much so she just blurts out, 'Can you sleep here with me tonight, I just don't want to be alone,don't worry about the spare room and bed, sleep here', Jade asks Tori. With pleads in her eyes almost begging Tori to say yes. Jade was aware she was vulnerable in front of Tori but she dosnt care anymore.

'Yea, sure, Jade, I'll stay here with you, it's okay, I won't leave I promise okay'.  
Tori says smiling at her.

They change into their pyjamas and go to sleep.

Tori wakes up again in the middle of the night. Completely aware that again, Jade is cuddling her, arms wrapped around her torso.   
Tori smiles and looks at her.

She is so beautiful and dosnt even know it.

Tori falls asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good old Jori. Arguing and figuring out their love life one step at a time


	5. Just Say You Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. I hope you enjoy their journey

Tori woke up again in the morning.  
No sign of Jade.

She looks out the window to see Jade at the front seat of her car. About to drive off.

'Hey!!!!!, stop now!!!', Tori says running outside not caring that she only has a tank top on and shorts.

'Don't just leave me in your bed again!!, don't just run away cos you are afraid of your feelings!!, just because your scared Jade, it's not fair on me, I told you I'll be here for you no matter what but how can I be when you always run away as soon as we get close?'.

'Remember you were the one who cuddles me, who asks me to stay in your bed, to stay next to you, I never asked anything from you', Tori says just screaming out her feelings. .

'I'm not giving up on you,but you are making it really hard right now', Tori keeps yelling..

'Vega stop yelling, okay, fine I'll go inside let's talk okay,i f you wanna talk fine',Jade says snappily.

'Look,don't worry about it,leave see if I care!!!!', Tori says and turns to go inside.

Jade sits there for a moment. Watching Tori walk away. Amazed by her beauty. How cute she looks in those very small clothes. How passionate she was talking for her. Jade felt loved and cared for by Tori and if she dosnt go in there right now and talk to her,she'll loose the one that means the most to her.

So Jade walks up to the door.

Its locked, great....Jade sighs . Looks like she is mad at me,and really I don't blame her.

'Vega, Tori,open up please, can we talk???!!.  
'I'm sorry!!!'  
'Let me talk to you,I'll explain it all'  
,Jade says desperately.

After a few minutes though it seemed like hours Tori finally opened the door.

'Took you long enough' Tori says harshly.

'Vega don't make me regret walking up here,which I only did cos I want too not cos you told me to, Jade says snapping back.

Tori just looks at her angrily.

'Well are you going to let me in or not', Jade says.

'Whatever',Tori says walking inside.

'Tori stop, look, I know your mad and you have every right to be. I've been a brat to you and you didn't deserve it, Jade starts.

'Yea,you think', Tori says spitefully.

'Vega,I'm trying to explain, J ade says softly now, 'please just listen'.

'Go ahead',Tori says,softer now.

'Truth is I'm scared okay, I'm so so fucking scared, no one is like you, no one listens or gets me like you, no one wants to help me like you, and after all we have been through I don't even know why you are still here, and it scares me, it scares me so so bad. 'You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Tori....And.....I'm scared that if we get too close I'll fuck it up like I always do and you'll leave, cos everyone leaves me....cos I like you more and more each day,especially these past 2 days we have been together. I like you more then a friend. I wanna hold you and kiss you and...And....I don't even know if you feel the same w...',

Tori interrupts Jade with a soft swift kiss on her lips.

'Jade I do feel the same way....for a while, and I won't leave, did I ever, even when you wouldn't accept me as a friend all these years ago, no I fought for you and i will now and I will always, I promise and I'll always keep it, it's okay, I forgive you too by the way, Tori replies.

And then they are kissing again. Harder and passionately now. So much built up anger and need and sadness and confusion all poured into the kiss.

They eventually pull apart breathless.

'Wow,it was worth it chasing after you Vega',Jade smiles.

'And it was worth it yelling at you', Tori replies giggling.  
'But let's make a pact that from now on we talk about feelings and no more running away,Tori says looking at Jade.

With those beautiful intriguing liquid caramel brown eyes how could Jade say no to the Latina.

'Ugh fine, as long as I get those kisses always, Jade says smirking at Tori.

'Of course', Tori replies and they are kissing again.

\------------------------------------------------------------  
The holiday has come to an end and the girls have packed their bags and ready to go back to reality . Together. The both of them.

They pack their bags in Jades car,greatful for the little get away that helped them be truthful and open with their feelings.

'I can't wait to start the new year with you as my girlfriend, Jade', Tori says happily.

'Me too Vega',Jade says smiling back.  
'This year might be not so bad after all', Jade finished by kissing Tori on the cheek.

'Yea, as long as you are by my side we will be fine', Tori giggles kissing Jade on her cheek.

'You are Such a dork but I love it', Jade snorts and they kiss before they drive off ready to face reality.

Driving off into the sunset they now know that everything will he okay as long as they are together.

😍😍💕💕💋💋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Do these 2 finally get together. Wait and see

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 5 chapter fan fic. It is on wattpad under the same name but here it is posted on here for all that don't have Wattpad.   
> It's Jori of course. Hope you all enjoy


End file.
